


Triple

by LivingSilver



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hints of Harringrove, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/LivingSilver
Summary: The thing is, Harrington's new girl is hot and Billy's still not sure if Steve is actually a good fuck.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Triple

**Author's Note:**

> This took an embarrassingly long time to write so if you guys could say nice things about it, that would be cool.

You're in the kitchen getting drinks when Billy sees you. Harrington's new bitch. His eyes land on your ass as you reach into the fridge. What can he say, definitely an improvement over Wheeler.

He thinks he vaguely remembers seeing you around school; thinks you must have filled out in the few months since then because he would have noticed an ass like that. Or maybe it’s just the skirt. He wonders if Harrington even knows what to do with you.

"Hey," he grins, grabbing the fridge door, holding it open for you.

"Umm, hi?" You return uncertainly, coming out of the fridge with two beers.

"I don't think we've ever met officially," he offers smoothly.

"No introduction needed Hargrove," you reply dismissively, stepping away from the fridge so he can shut the door.

"You here with someone?" He asks, playing dumb, nodding to the two beers you're holding.

"I'm here with Steve," you answer neutrally.

"Oh, I see, how is King Steve these days?"

He cuts you a smile.

"He's fine, Billy."

"Really? Heard he hasn't been doing so hot since graduation, let me guess you're with him just for the free ice cream?"

"We're fine, I'll tell him hi for you," you answer, trying again in vain to dismiss him, moving to step around him, but Billy's not letting you go that easy, not when he can feel Harrington's glare all the way from the living room couch.

"Why so tense sweetheart? King Steve not, uh, doing it for you?" He questions with mock concern.

"Oh he does it for me, you're not though."

"You sure about that?"

You square and tilt your jaw.

"Why don't you join us then Hargrove? And you can see for yourself," you retort, stepping into dangerous territory, but you have a good buzz going and it seems like the most logical comeback.

Billy's gaze flickers in interest. Mouth as sassy as it is pretty then.

"I'd love to but I don't think your vanilla pretty boy boyfriend is gonna go for that," he challenges, leaning in, smelling of cigarettes and cologne. Steve always smells of spring, new and green and faintly of chestnut.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" You reply, not wanting to let him call your bluff.

The moment drags as you size each other up. Definition of his chest visible through the undone buttons of his white shirt, lightwash jeans tight on his thighs, blue eyes darkening rapidly as he looks you over. Somewhere in your alcohol induced haze you think you might end up regretting this later.

"Guess we will, princess," he remarks smoothly, finally moving aside for you to pass.

He locks eyes with Harrington as you make your way over and perch yourself on his lap. He's pissed; Billy can tell and he holds Steve's glare until Tommy finds him, and he reluctantly breaks away. Fucking Tommy, always getting in the way.

"What did he want?" Steve asks, watching Billy drift off to another part of the house with Tommy.

"Oh nothing," you hum, sipping your beer. You're hoping Billy is either going to get shitfaced or stoned or both and forget the exchange.

"It didn't look like nothing, come on, what did he say?" He pushes, eyeing you carefully, hand resting on your lower back.

"Just talking shit as usual," you start, "he doesn't think you're _doing it for me." _

Steve runs his tongue along his lower lip.

"He what? What did you say?" He asks, tone sharpening now.

You worry at the inside of your cheek.

"I told him he could come see for himself," you shrug.

It’s a near thing when Steve doesn't choke on his beer.

"You what?"

"I told him he could come see for himself," you repeat, avoiding his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Steve hisses. "Why would you invite Billy Hargrove to a threesome with us?"

Steve's fucked around before with Carol while Tommy was over because they were all bored and Carol is kind of a whore; he's not really sure if that counts as a threesome. It wouldn't matter anyways because anything involving Billy has a way of putting him out of his element. And there's no way in hell he's sharing his girl with _Be Sure To Leave You Some _Hargrove.

You quickly see the need for damage control, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It was nothing, we were just talking shit Steve, " you murmur sweetly against the shell of his ear, just the way he likes.

He bites his lip.

"Yeah, well, Billy doesn't just talk shit okay? He follows through," Steve adds uneasily.

Speak of the devil; Billy's weaving his way easily through the living room when he sees you and Steve are still on the couch; Steve's hand sliding possessively up your thigh as Billy's gaze lights on the two of you.

"Harrington," he nods.

"All those bitches in the sea finally dry up Hargrove?"Steve returns flatly.

Billy smiles slyly.

"What can I say? Your girl looks like she could use some attention," he takes a drag off his cigarette, "And I guess I was right after all, seeing as she did invite me for a three way and all, guess King Steve isn't enough for her," Billy adds snidely in a cloud of smoke.

Steve tenses and you know if you weren't in his lap, he'd be on his feet already.

"I said you could _see_ for yourself Hargrove," you say, cutting into their pissing contest and reminding them that you are actually right there, between them. "Meaning you can look, not touch."

"And I said your vanilla pretty boy boyfriend wasn't gonna go for that."

A beat.

"Was I right Harrington?" Billy drawls.

Steve's fingers are digging into your thigh now. That dumb kind of anger rising within him.

"Can't be right all the time Hargrove," Steve returns evenly. The echo of Nancy's voice is calling him an idiot.\

Billy looks between you and Steve, shit eating grin slowly affixing itself to his features.

"See you love birds upstairs in five then," he says, leaving no room for argument as he slips away into the crowd.

Steve runs a hand through his hair, sighing. He's not nearly drunk enough for this. He finishes off his beer; wants to be mad but can't really, not when there's some fucked up part of him that's secretly thrilled at the prospect of having Billy eat his words.

So he just says "You owe me" low against the crook of your jaw before shifting you out of his lap to stand, brown eyes glinting as he takes your hand and makes his way over to the bar; grabs the first thing he sees--whiskey thankfully-- and pours a shot. Then another for good measure. You follow, finding you could use the liquid courage yourself, already starting to feel like you're in over your head at the thought of heading upstairs. You're no virgin, but this is a first.

"You ready, baby?" Steve asks, looking you over, drawing you close. He looks good tonight, more so than usual in his black jeans and the deep blue of his soft tee.

"When you are," you answer, placing a hand on his chest.

Kisses you briefly, before leading you through the crowd to the stairs now and you follow, fingers tightening in his grasp.

You manage to snag the last empty room, which is thankfully at the end of the hall. Billy is nowhere to be found as of yet; you both sit on the edge of the bed.

"We can stop anytime you want, if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Steve says, knows this situation is inadvertently your doing, but wants to make sure you're comfortable nonetheless.

"I'm good, really," you answer, gaze falling to his mouth, just as Billy opens the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you having a moment? Should I come back later?" He mocks, closing the door behind him

Steve gives him a flat stare. There's not a chair in the room or anything so Billy just leans against the wall for now, pulling out his nearly empty pack of Marlboro's.

"So let's see it then, Harrington," Billy says roughly after flicking open his Zippo and lighting up a cigarette; his blue eyes weighing heavy on you before sliding over to Steve.

"Be sure to take notes, Hargrove, you might actually learn a thing or two," Steve replies coolly and Billy merely scoffs.

Steve turns towards you, leaning in to kiss you full and smooth as he cups your jaw, lips teasing your own apart so he can run his tongue slow and sweet across your bottom lip. He always kisses with an easiness that makes you weak in the knees. You open for him with a sigh, hands sliding up his neck, buzz of the shots you did really starting to kick in now as his tongue strokes yours at the same time Billy lets out a low breath that has nothing to do with his cigarette, chasing the rush of alcohol flooding your system.

You and Steve continue to make out, kisses and roaming hands growing steadily hungrier. You slip Billy a sideways glance when Steve breaks away to run his mouth over the skin of your throat. Billy's blue eyes both hazy and calculating as he meets your gaze, cherry burning on his half finished cigarette as he inhales. Already getting hard in his jeans and all you've done is kiss.

Steve sucks particularly hard at your collar bone and your eyes fall closed, his teeth nipping a pretty little mark there, which he laves and sucks to seal into your skin. He cuts Billy a look when he's finished; Billy just eyes the red and purple blooming there and gives Steve a knowing turn of his lips. Then Steve's hands are slipping up under your shirt and you help him lift it over your head, revealing the lace of your bra which they both eye hungrily. Steve palms your tits through the fabric as he catches your mouth again, running a hand up your spine, pausing briefly, brown eyes searching yours, silently asking permission to go on, deftly popping the clasp when you make no move to stop him, straps falling down your shoulders as you shrug out of it.

Billy bites his lip, shifting against the wall--you have nice tits. A shiver of trepidation runs through you at Billy's hooded gaze, only to be quickly pushed aside by Steve, already flicking his tongue over a nipple and you lean back on your hands with a whimper to give him a better angle, arching into the touch of his tongue and running a hand through his hair when he sucks; the sensation going straight to your core, pressing your thighs together at your growing desire. You catch Billy palming himself through his jeans, thumb hooked his belt loop, fingers resting over his fly, and it has heat running the length of your spine or maybe it's Steve's mouth on your tits or both. All you know is that you're aching and hot between your legs.

Steve knows you're absolutely wound up by this point. It's going better than he thought it would so far. Billy is surprising quiet for someone who's always running his mouth, and the weight of his ever present gaze doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He likes the fact that Billy gets to watch him take you apart. He releases your other nipple, sitting up to press his lips against your ear.

"You still good?" He asks lowly.

"Yeah," you reply in a rush of air.

"Wanna taste you," Steve murmurs, Billy still catches it in the quiet of the room, no mistaking his meaning in the low pitch of his voice and you lean into him, licking into his mouth in response, before you move to stand, hand reaching for the zipper at the back of your skirt.

But then Billy is pushing off the wall, coming to stand behind you, hands resting carefully on your hips, testing the terms of the agreement.

"Hands off, Hargrove. We said you could watch," Steve deadpans.

"And I think I've _seen_ enough Harrington," Billy smarts back, voice hot against the side of your neck.

Steve has half a mind to tell him to just leave then, but the other half currently controlled by the blood rushing to his dick is focused on the way Billy's hands are splayed over your hips, and then Billy's hands themselves, and then Billy's skin, golden with summer, and the way he's looking at Steve, like he used to in the locker room, teasing like he knows something Steve doesn't, and it's annoying in a way Steve can't place he moves his honey eyes from Billy's to yours, finding no argument there, only the mirror of his desire.

Then Billy's slowly pulling down the zipper of your skirt, pushing it down over your hips until it hits the floor, leaving you in panties that would match the lace of your now discarded bra. Billy takes a moment to appreciate the fantastic view of your ass, before wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you with him fluidly as he comes around to sit on the bed, pulling you sideways onto his lap, an imitation of you and Steve earlier on the couch.

Steve drops to the floor in front of you, thumbs hooking in your panties and dragging them down. Billy takes advantage of your raised hips to nudge your legs apart with his thigh, so you're bracketing him, and moves his legs to a v, spreading you wide for Steve.

Steve bites his lip. You look so good, spread open for him on Billy's lap, and he shoulders in between Billy's thighs, looking up at the two of you before bringing his lips to hover against your clit, placing a chaste kiss there, tongue flicking out just so before dragging it along your slit, groaning at the wetness of you on his tongue, and your head falls back against Billy's shoulder with a gasp and an "oh", Billy watching Steve eat you out in between pressing kisses into your throat, his hands pressed against your ribcage, holding you tight against his chest, the worn leather of his jacket smooth at your back as Steve kisses and licks so sweetly between your legs.

You card a hand through his hair, so soft , like silk between your fingers sometimes you wonder if you could get off just from touching Steve's hair and you know Steve likes it too, always leans into it, likes the way it tingles from his scalp down the back of his neck.

Steve flicks his tongue hard against your clit and you moan.

"Hmm, he's good at this isn't he?" Billy hums against your ear, Billy hums against your ear, and with Steve on his knees between Billy's legs, eating you out so pretty.

Billy's hard in his jeans, bulge pressing against the curve of your ass as you squirm in his lap. His hands move up, cupping your tits, thumbing your nipples already sensitive from Steve's attention, and you arch into the touch with a choked off gasp.

Steve sucks at your clit, your fingers tightening in his hair, tongue working tight little circles, Billy nipping at your earlobe, and then you're coming in a rush on Steve's tongue with a whine, thighs squeezing in tightly against Billy's while Steve drags his tongue languidly along your folds tasting all of your release, aching in his jeans as he does so, Billy holding you in a vice grip against him so he can feel every shudder and watches Steve with interest--who continues until you tug at his hair oversensitive and flushed.

Darkened hazel eyes look up at you, mouth shiny and swollen.

"Still think I can't take care of my girl, Hargrove?" Steve prompts, shifting his gaze over to Billy's.

"Guess you're King Steve for a reason after all, Harrington," Billy replies lazily, a contrast to the mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Can I taste her, pretty boy?" He asks slyly, and you clench at the thought of Billy's mouth on you, but that's not what Billy has in mind at all, because before Steve has a chance to respond Billy is reaching down to drag his thumb along Steve's lower lip.

Steve is thoroughly dumbfounded as you both watch Billy draw his thumb between his lips, letting out a sound of approval at the sweetness of you, letting his thumb go with a soft pop.

"Taste good, princess," Billy says, keeping his eyes locked with Steve's, who's moving to stand now.

Steve leans down, locking eyes with Billy before kissing you deeply; Billy watches intently, rolling his hips beneath you, eager for friction while you palm the front of Steve's jeans, lightly cupping the bulge there, and Steve breaks away with a hushed sigh.

Billy quickly takes advantage of the opportunity, turning your head towards him, capturing your mouth from the side, licking into you hungrily, taste of cigarettes and beer hitting your tongue, the angle making it a sloppy exchange of tongue and teeth that floods you with heat, moaning against him when he slips a hand between your legs, petting you gently before pressing two thick fingers against your entrance, sighing at your tightness.

Steve watches Billy finger you with hooded honey eyes. Pulls his shirt off because its suddenly too fucking hot in here.

Billy strokes you just enough to have you wanting, before pulling his fingers out with a smirk. Then they're both moving you out of Billy's lap to lay back against the pillows; Billy laying beside you after shrugging out of his jacket and shirt, while you pop the fly on Steve's jeans , dragging the zipper down with certain amount of anticipation.

Steve toes out of his shoes, pushes his jeans and boxers down his slender hips until they're a pile on the floor. Billy's gaze immediately fixating on his hard length; sure he's seen Steve before, soft in the locker room and isn't this so much more impressive? Maybe a little more slender where Billy is thick, like the rest of him, but he's still nice and full at the tip with a generous length; he's certainly not average, nothing to shrug at.

Steve catches the weight of Billy's stare.

"See something you like Hargrove?"

"Just sizing up the competition, Harrington," Billy replies; can't have pretty boy getting all smug on him.

Steve runs a hand through his hair and climbs onto the bed, sitting on his knees between your spread legs, running his hands up your thighs and you shift closer to him, Steve's hands sliding beneath your lower back to pull your hips up, and you hook a leg around his, stroking him before placing him at your entrance, and then he's sinking into you, filling you slowly inch by inch, the three of you cursing and sighing at the high of it. Billy biting his lip because you must be so tight at this angle and Steve is already starting to lose his composure, breaths getting shallow, and Billy slips his hand down over your arm, over the back of your hand that's gripping the sheets, fingers lacing in yours -- an outlet for the grasp of your pleasure.

Steve lets you adjust once he's fully seated, waiting for that moment when you relax around him, exhaling sharply when you do. Any doubts Billy might have had about Steve being a good fuck are already disappearing with the first smooth roll of his hips, pulling almost all the way out, before filling you again, your eyes rolling back into your head, fingers tightening in Billy's grasp in time with Steve's unhurried thrusts, Steve's name falling loudly from your mouth, breaking the relative silence.

They both groan in response, and Billy leans over to capture your mouth, kissing you deep and slow like the way Steve is fucking you, and Steve can't fucking decide who's prettier as Billy's tongue slips into your mouth, it's too much, he thinks he gets it now--the teasing behind the blue of Billy's eyes or maybe he's always gotten it, he doesn't care murmuring a soft "Oh shit", dick twitching within you. You feel it, and rock your hips to meet his. Steve pauses to gather himself, and you take the leg that's wrapped around Steve's hip, and move it up to rest against his shoulder, bringing him deeper, tighter.

Billy's stopped kissing you, cheek pressed against yours as he eyes the line of your leg raised against Steve's shoulder and then he's unlacing his fingers from yours so he can get his dick out, god he's so hard and wet at the tip, he's not wearing anything under the rough denim of his jeans, pulls himself out without preamble because Steve is really giving it to you good now, wants to stroke himself in the same rhythm, and all you can do is stare at how thick Billy is, it has you clenching around Steve, your eyes meeting Billy's as you replace his hand with yours, and he sighs at the lightness of your touch as you tease him before really pulling him off, and the sigh fades to a moan that goes straight through you and Steve.

Steve feels so fucking good, every drag of his cock sending you higher, tingles of white heat curling around your spine, and your back arches off the bed.

"Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum on Steve's pretty cock?" Billy asks, voice low with desire.

Steve thinks it’s the first time tonight or maybe ever that Billy has used his first name in earnest, without the _King _Steve, and it has him flushing, rolling his hips harder.

"Yes, fuck--yes," you curse, and Billy presses two fingers against your clit, circling it deftly, and then you're seizing up seconds later, release hitting you hard, fluttering and tightening around Steve who's starting to lose it and Billy's watching him lose it, and you're still coming, and Steve's hips falter, head tipping back towards the ceiling, cock throbbing within you as he comes with a groan.

Your hand had stilled on Billy's dick at some point, but you resume its movement now. Billy's so wired, he spills after only a few good strokes, jaw going slack, letting out another moan, and Steve watches you pull him to the edge of oversensitive, hand thick with his come.

Eventually you all come down after long minutes and shifts and sighs and Steve coming to lay in the space next to you and Billy lighting a cigarette.

The silence is only broken by the exhale of Billy's drags. Then he's sitting up, puts his shirt back down simply because he doesn't want to carry it or some shit, so he doesn't even button it at all, just leaves it open and shrugs his jacket on while you and Steve are still wrapped up in each other.

Billy casts you both a lingering glance and a careless "Should do this again sometime". Gets off the bed and leaves to rejoin the party before that dumbass Tommy comes looking for him.


End file.
